Cobra Kai Never Dies
Cobra Kai Never Dies is the fourth episode of the first season of Cobra Kai. Summary When Daniel’s car dealership billboard is sprayed with lewd graffiti, it consumes Daniel and escalates tensions against a rival. Robby, Johnny’s delinquent son, is embarrassed about his father and his new dojo. The bullying escalates against Miguel and motivates Johnny in a surprising way. Plot Robby Keene is working at an electronics repair shop where a customer approaches him with a laptop. Robby obtains the man's password and takes the laptop out back, where he meets with his delinquent friends (having traded places with one of them who actually works at the store) and proceeds to sell the laptop to the highest bidder online. As they leave, Robby picks up a discarded Cobra Kai flyer and reacts with disdain at his father's image. After returning a badly beaten Miguel home to his distraught mother, who demands that he stay away from her son, Johnny walks the streets in a drunken haze. Vexed at the sight of a LaRusso billboard, Johnny encounters a man spray-painting graffiti on a wall and offers to trade his beer for the man's spray can. As Daniel drives to work the next morning, he is livid to see that someone has defaced his billboard by painting a giant penis in his mouth. He discusses the matter with his wife who tries to downplay its importance, but they ultimately agree to paint over it. Later, the two of them meet with some marketing executives who show them the latest television ad from Tom Cole, a rival auto dealer whose ad is a blatant mockery of Daniel's own, and who also ordered 100 sausages delivered to LaRusso as a way of poking fun at the billboard. Suspecting that Cole is responsible for the vandalism, Daniel confronts him at his dealership, and their war of words culminates with Daniel spin-kicking a drink out of Cole's hand. As Miguel recovers from the beating he sustained from Kyler's gang, his mother confronts him. Despite Miguel's protests and his grandmother's unwavering support, his mother forbids him to train with Johnny anymore. Meanwhile, Johnny receives yet another call from the school claiming that Robby has been absent for an entire month and could be held back if he does not return. Johnny travels to his ex-wife Shannon's house to convince Robby to go back to school, but Robby adamantly refuses. Johnny then tracks down Shannon at a local bar, but she is extremely bitter and rejects his appeal to help their son at this point in their lives, telling him it is too late and that there are "no do-overs." At school, Kyler and Sam agree to a movie date. Though still angry with her father for embarrassing her at the dance, she is disturbed when she witnesses Kyler and his gang bullying Miguel and his friends. She questions Kyler about his conduct during the movie, but he dismisses her concerns before attempting to grope her. Sam easily fends him off and storms out of the theater, ending their relationship. She then reconciles with her father. Seeking the forgiveness he could not attain from his son and his ex-wife, Johnny returns to Miguel's home and pleads with his mother to let Miguel train with him again. The next day, Miguel reappears at the dojo having finally received his mother's blessing. Surmising that Miguel was defeated because he lacked defense, Johnny vows to teach him that "the best defense is more offense." Back at the LaRusso Auto Group, Daniel learns that Johnny was responsible for defacing his billboard. Trivia *The title of this episode is a direct reference to the recurring line in The Karate Kid Part III. It also has a double-meaning, suggesting that Johnny will continue to train Miguel and open the dojo in spite of hiccups. Category:Cobra Kai Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes